


mob 承

by moransama



Series: mob jotaro [1]
Category: jotaro - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Kujo Jotaro, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransama/pseuds/moransama
Summary: 空条博士的发情期





	mob 承

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔略欠

Mob18岁设定，代号褚 承：大学教授设定  
【空条教授，我可以进来吗？】褚在门口叩门，见没人回应，四处打量一番，发现门并没有锁，随后推开门，一股浓郁的古龙水香使劲地往鼻子里冲，褚打开灯，寻找香味的来源，终于在一张床上发现正在发情的空条教授，  
【教授，您发情了？】褚皱了皱眉，走到床前。  
【唔，褚？】  
在床上的男人听到熟悉的声音，坐了起来。但因为长期没有发出声音显得有些沙哑和磁性。在灯光下，褚看到男人的脸潮红，眼睛里写满了：上我。对于这种不可多得的情景，褚舔了舔嘴唇，脑内浮现出自己与承太郎XX时候的画面，不禁心里痒痒的，胯下的性器微微勃起。  
【褚，怎么了  
】  
承太郎见褚许久没说话，担心的询问到。褚并没有管那么多，压住承太郎，看着他唇就来了个法式深吻。承太郎没有拒绝，随后加深了这个吻。当两人的嘴分开的时候牵起了一条银丝，承太郎的脸红的如同熟透了的苹果，因为发情的关系所以承太郎的欲望很严重，迫不及待想要对方进入他的身体。  
承太郎凑近褚，帮褚解开了他的皮带，随后毫不犹豫的坐了上去，由于没有扩张，承太郎吃痛的叫了出来  
【唔。。。嗯。。。。疼。。。】，  
褚看着身上那个着急的身影，笑了笑说  
【教授真的好急，一点忍耐力都没有吗】  
语毕便抱起身上的教授，压在床上，往男人的后穴伸进一根手指，发现里面早已湿的不成样子，轻笑道  
【教授早就迫不及待了吗，帮我把后穴都润滑好了？那就不用润滑剂了。】  
随后将自己硬的发烫的性器插进教授的后穴，一下子被这么大的东西进去，后穴想要排出这个异物但似乎没有办法，于是吸得更紧了【  
唔，，褚，，快点，，我，，嗯啊，，，我，，嗯，，，想要，，】  
褚想动下身体，但夹的太紧了没有办法动于是在这个间隙中抚摸上两个早就硬起的乳粒，，突然恶趣味的吮吸，身下人不出所料的呻吟了起来【唔，，褚。。你。。嗯。。。。嗯啊，。。。。能快点吗】。褚一脸无辜状，【教授你太紧了，稍微放松一点啊】，承太郎试图让自己放松下来，闭上眼睛，片刻之后听见褚欣喜的叫声【好像可以了，教授】褚随后按着承太郎的肩膀挺动起来，承太郎的肠壁收缩了起来，承太郎用手捂住想要呻吟的嘴【教授不要捂住嘴啊，我想听您发出奇怪的声音】承太郎听话的把手拿下，随后呻吟声伴着啪啪的声音在屋中环绕。  
随后褚加快了挺动承太郎的声音也逐渐增大了几个分贝，褚听到不在压抑的呻吟兴奋了起来开始更加卖力的挺动起来，然而没有关上的门和没有遮挡住的窗，早就被欲望抛到九霄云外，身下的人早已快要到达高潮的顶峰，褚在为射精做最后的冲刺。一股热流涌进承太郎的后穴内，但是并没有停止，【嗯、、啊、、、褚、、、给我更、、多、、吧、、、、】承太郎发出了想要更多的声音。于是褚把积攒了好久的全部射入他的体内


End file.
